the couple part2
by rexrider99
Summary: read it for your self


Chapter 1:  
  
Tears of the Angel  
"Pharaoh!! They have her!!" a gruad called from the outside.  
  
"What?!" Yugioh ran to where the graud was. He looked out over the golden  
  
city to an angel wrapped in wires. There were tears in her deep persian blue  
  
eyes.  
  
"King Yugioh, surrender your Millennium Puzzle or lose your angel," a man  
  
with black hair and dark blue eyes ordered.  
  
"Release her!! She has done nothing to you, Kyron!!" Yugioh yelled.  
  
"Give me the Millennium Puzzle. Then you can have her," Kyron answered.  
  
Yugioh looked at the angel. Her long dark brown hair was entwined with  
  
the wires and her white wings covered in blood. Her amulet lad broken on the  
  
ground. It's crystal gone. He slowly rased his hands to the puzzle piece and  
  
was about to take it off when he heard a cry of sadness....  
  
"Yugioh, don't!! Don't give yourself to him!" the angel cried.  
  
"Zair...." Yugioh said softly. Tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Don't give it to him.... Please." The angel's tears came faster now as  
  
their eyes meet.  
  
"Silence!!" Kyron yelled as electricity ran through the wires and into  
  
Zair. She cried out in pain.  
  
"Zair!!" Yugioh's sennen eye on his forehead started to glow with his  
  
anger.  
  
"Don't or she dies," Kyron smiled evilly.  
  
"Then I shall die."  
  
"What?!" Kyron looked back at the angel. She was glowing white. A  
  
five-pointed star with a sennen eye in the middle of it appeared on her  
  
forehead. With a strong energy blast the wires flow away and she free. "How?!  
  
What are you?!"  
  
"I am the Angel of the Stars and Protector of Egypt and her king. I am  
  
Zakara Star," the angel stated. "And you are gone."  
  
She held her hand out in front of her and started,"Star..." A white light  
  
formed in front of her hands. "...Beam..." It gone into an energy boom.  
  
"...Blast!!" The energy blast stringht for Kyron and sent him flying in pain.  
  
The sky filled up with bright light.  
  
When the light dead down. Yugioh looked where Kyron was and nothing was  
  
left. Then he looked at his angel. She floated in the sky for a few seconds  
  
before falling into the streets below her. Yugioh ran to her. He found her  
  
laying on the ground. He kneeled down beside her and took her into his arms.  
  
"Zair.... Why d-did you.... WHY?!" He pulled her closer and started to  
  
cry. "Why did you leave me?"  
  
****  
  
Yugi wake and sat up in bad quickly. He was covered in sweat. He hugged  
  
his legs close to his chest and started to cry. The puzzle glowed and in  
  
one-second he could feel Yugioh pulling him into his arms and on to his lap.  
  
He buried his face into his other's chest.  
  
"Shhh, Aibou. The dream is over," Yugioh whispered into the other's ear.  
  
He looked down at his small other in his arms. His little body trembled.  
  
Yugioh wanted to do more than just hold him. He wanted to take his pain away.  
  
He held him tightly and moved his hands slowly and softly around Yugi's back,  
  
arms, and legs. The boy in his arms clamed down. He stopped crying and curled  
  
up in a ball in Yugioh's lad. Soft moans escaped his lips as Yugioh comfort  
  
him with his hands. Yugioh continued the motions with his hands. He knew Yugi  
  
liked to be comfort by him, but... he never before acted like this. Yugioh  
  
found himself enjoying this. He liked to make Yugi feel good.  
  
He moved his hands up to Yugi's neck and hair. Yugioh moved his fingers  
  
through Yugi's silky hair and with the other hand he moved it over Yugi's  
  
neck and back. Yugi moved around in his lap and soft but louder moans came  
  
from his lips. Yugioh smiled. He slowly moved his hands under Yugi's night  
  
shirt. His moans came louder. Yugioh was surprised. Yugi was enjoying this?!  
  
He wasn't fighting back or protesting! He was allowing Yugioh to do as he  
  
pleased!  
  
Yugioh very slowly removed his hands and was surprised again when Yugi  
  
grepped them and kissed them. Then he looked up at Yugioh. His eyes asking  
  
for more. "Please, Yami...."  
  
The Game King froze. His heart started to beat faster and the room became  
  
hotter. Yugi wanted more? He wanted Yugioh to comfort him and protect him  
  
from the dreams of the past. He slowly cupped Yugi's face with his hands and  
  
moved closer to him. Their eyes closed as their lips joined and he wrapped  
  
his arms around Yugi. Yugioh liked the feel of Yugi's lips. They were so  
  
tender and soft. He licked Yugi's lower lip, which made Yugi give in and open  
  
his mouth for the other to come in. Yugioh took the offer and sidled his  
  
tongue into Yugi's mouth. He moved his tongue around in his mouth tasting  
  
every bit of Yugi. Soon enough Yugi responded and kissed back. Their tongues  
  
moved together. He deepen the kiss and so did Yugi.  
  
As they kiss, Yugioh removed his other's pajama top and did so to his  
  
own. Their lips never left each others' as Yugioh lad Yugi down on the bed  
  
and lad over him. He didn't want to break the kiss, but he had to. He could  
  
hear a little whimper from Yugi when he did. He smiled and started to kiss  
  
his Aibou's neck and he softly nipped at the other's earlobe.  
  
"Do you want me to continue?" he asked.  
  
"Yes.... Please...." Yugi answered.  
  
"As you wish." The Game King lad kisses all over Yugi. Yugi jumped when  
  
he felt Yugioh take his right nipple into his mouth. He purred as Yami sucked  
  
it hard and used his other hand to play with the other. Yugioh slowly lifted  
  
his head and looked at the other. He was breathing hard. He slowly moved down  
  
and grepped Yugi's pants. He waited to see what his other would do. He smiled  
  
when he seen Yugi nod his head. He removed the pants and boxers and did so to  
  
himself. He throw them to the floor.  
  
He gently gripped Yugi's member and started to stroke it. Yugi started to  
  
moan as his other's hand move faster and then suddenly it stopped and soon he  
  
felt Yugioh's warm mouth take him in. Yugi gasped and closed his eyes as the  
  
game king stroked and sucked his member hard. Yugi felt fingers lightly  
  
touching his lips asking them to opened. He obeyed. The two fingers sliced  
  
into his mouth and he sucked on them. Moans escaped his lips as he sucked on  
  
the fingers with Yugioh continuing his fun. After a few minutes the fingers  
  
moved out of his mouth and Yugioh moved his mouth away. He slowly entered  
  
Yugi with his to fingers. The little other purred as the fingers began to  
  
stroke his inside. Yugioh moved his fingers around trying to find that one  
  
spot.... Suddenly, Yugi jumped. He found it. He added a third finger and  
  
pushed them in deeply and hit the spot hard. Yugi screamed. Yugioh rubbed  
  
that one spot over and over making Yugi moan louder. He could feel Yugi  
  
starting to relax. He removed his fingers and adjusted the other's hips to  
  
lay over his.  
  
"This is going to hurt a little at first," he whispered. Yugi answered  
  
with a nod. He whimpered as Yugioh entered him slowly with much care. Yugioh  
  
started with a slowly and easy pace. Tears appeared in his little lover's  
  
eyes as he gone faster. He kissed him on the lips knowing the pain would end  
  
soon. It did. Yugi soon started to meet with Yugioh's pace. They both moaned  
  
with pleasure as different feelings entered them both. Yugioh thrust into  
  
Yugi with great force hitting the spot one last time as they both released at  
  
the same time.  
  
Yugioh collapsed beside Yugi. Both taking in deep breaths and covered in  
  
sweat. Yugioh took Yugi into his arms and kissed his forehead and all over  
  
his little other's face. Then he kissed him on the lips. Yugi smiled under  
  
the kiss and opened his mouth. Their tongues meet again. They broke the kiss.  
  
Yugioh pulled the blankets over them and Yugi curled up into the other's  
  
arms. He rested his head on Yugioh's chest and closed his eyes.  
  
"My koi," Yugioh said as he placed his face into Yugi's soft hair.  
  
"Koi...." Yugi whispered before he fell asleep. Yami wasn't far behind  
  
him. Soon the night was silence once more as the king and his prince slept. On to Chapter 2 


End file.
